The "outer membrane" layer of Gram-negative bacterial cell wall is the object of study in this proposal. We are investigating the structure and assembly of outer membrane components (Proteins, phospholipids, and lipopolysaccharides) as well as the spatial relationship between these components in the assembled membrane. The "barrier" function of the membrane is also under study.